Stormy Nights
by StacyakaTiger
Summary: Four years after Ash’s unexpected death two of his closest friends make a painful journey in his Honor.
1. Reflections of a Grieving Maiden

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I'd have lots of money. I don't have lots of money so… I don't own Pokémon.

Categories: AAML, Angst

Rated: T just to be on the safe side

Summary: Four years after Ash's unexpected death two of his closest friends make a painful journey in his Honor. The unsuspecting trainers learn about themselves and discover new truths that will change their lives forever as they reflect on the events that led up to his death and revisit the same path they have taken each year for eleven years.

**Stormy Nights**

**Chapter 1:_ Reflections of a Grieving Maiden._**

From my window I could see the devastation the storm left in it's wake. The heavy shower had departed early that morning but the sky was still gray because of it. The severity of the storm was evident because the ground was not only muddy and scattered with puddles but fallen tree branches also littered the ground. So the downpour that departed before noon left the world in a dreary and injured state. The scene outside my window mirrored the feelings in my heart and despite everything I knew what had to be done.

As I turned from my window I idly glanced at the calendar…This was not a smart move on my part. Today was one day that I didn't have to look to see what the date was. I knew this date by heart but I still focused my eyes on the date and tried smile despite the pain. April 6th… Tears filled my eyes as the searing pain in my heart reached a new level of intensity. How it can still hurt like this after all these years I'll never understand. People have told me that it gets easier but after four years I don't feel a difference. Not even a small change. So, I don't believe them. I know that I'm going to feel like this forever.

I'm unsure when it happened but sometime during my reflections it found it's way into my hands. My slender, no longer childlike fingers caressed the edge of the tattered hat. I took a seat on my bed as I started to reflect upon the four-year anniversary. "I can't believe another year has passed this soon. It seems as though only yesterday…"

"Misty, where's your stuff?" His gruff voice startled me as he interrupted my thoughts. I don't know how long he stood there before he said something to me. I didn't even hear him come in. Tearing my gaze away from the calendar I blinked back the tears to look at him.

"I'm sorry Brock." Turning away from him slightly I continued, "I'm haven't packed anything."

"What? Misty, we have to leave in 5 minutes or we won't make it in time!" Because of his harsh response I knew he was trying to sound annoyed but his tone betrayed his concern.

Choosing my words carefully I told him, "Don't worry about it Brock. You won't be late." I knew looking at him again would be a mistake so I hung my head as I spoke these words. "I'm not going this year."

Upon hearing my response he took a step towards me and softened his voice. Pleading with me he said, "Please Misty, let me help you pack."

He took two steps forward before I could compose myself enough to respond. "No Brock, I…" I was speaking only in incomplete sentences but he allowed me to continue without interrupting. "can't do…" My voice gave out and I began to sob uncontrollably.

At this point he took a seat next to me on the bed and gently placed his arm around me. Tears that didn't belong to me began raining down upon my bedspread. I couldn't keep myself from looking at him any longer. His eyes met mine and the pain that was causing my tears was visible on his face as well. The same pain. The same tears. His tears were falling in unison with mine. I felt like he was looking into my soul as he pleaded, "Please, Misty. I need you. I can't do this alone." He paused briefly to take my hands in his, "Misty, I know you haven't forgotten about the promise… We have to do this in honor of Ash."

A painful wave of guilt and grief washed over me as he said that name. Of course, I knew he was right. This is what Ash would have wanted us to do. When we made our pact so many years ago we didn't know that it would just be the two of us going together. It's still hard to make the trip every year without Ash. We promised that we would always go even if one of us couldn't make it so in honor of Ash we take the same journey each year.


	2. When the Radience of the Sunrise Dispels...

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I'd have lots of money. I don't have lots of money so… I don't own Pokémon.

Categories: AAML, Angst

Rated: T just to be on the safe side

A/N: Because these chapters are very short there are two of them!

**Stormy Nights**

**Chapter 2: _When the Radiance of the Sunrise Dispels the Night…_**

It had been so beautiful four years ago on the morning of April 1st that there wasn't even a hint of the misery that would befall us in only five short days. When I woke up the sky was still dark and for a while I watched them sleep. They seemed so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake them yet. So I enjoyed the sunrise alone. There was not one cloud in the sky and the colors at daybreak were spectacular. The temperature was perfect and flying pokémon could be heard singing happy songs. In my heart I can still hear them singing. Their beautiful voices simultaneously performing multitudes of choruses blending together in absolute perfection to create a symphony of souls. It was a perfect morning. My perfect morning.

The three of us had risen near the beginning of that day because we wanted to start traveling early. We only had less than a week to get to Indigo Plateau so despite the date – there weren't any pranks before breakfast. For the same reason we spoke very few words as we shared our meal and readied ourselves for the journey ahead. Our pokémon even shared in the serene atmosphere. No one was grumpy that morning even though we were up very late the night before. Thinking back on it, I now realize how extraordinarily precious that morning was.

There was very little small talk even as we traveled and not even a hint of malice. We didn't argue or get lost at all. This would be our 7th year to make the trip together. The Pokémon League competitions would start soon so there was a feeling of excited anticipation in the air that grew stronger as we closed in on the plateau. Much of the day was peaceful and there was no sign of Team Rocket anywhere. It seemed as though time almost stood still for us. It was a wonderful day.

**Chapter 3: _Moving Forward From This Point_**

"Misty, are you okay?" His shaky voice interrupted my reflections for the second time that day. The distress on this face startled me more than the cracking in his voice.

Our eyes met for an instant, "I'll be okay Brock." I mumbled while regaining my composure.

He looked unconvinced. "Misty, after everything that has happened…" He trailed off as if he ran out of words. He allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips as he dried his eyes and continued. "I'm still not okay. Hell, I don't know if I'll ever be okay." Locking eyes with mine briefly he finished by saying, "I've lost too many people in my life. I don't think I can stand it if I lose you too. You're the only friend I have left." With that said he pulled me into a big bear hug.

His actions and words showed me the true nature of his delicate state. I was unaware that his need of encouragement was so great. Pulling away slightly I brushed back my tears and attempted to smile. Reassuring him I said, "I will be okay. I promise! I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now." Turning as I pushed myself up off of the bed I finally broke eye contact with him and started walking toward the doorway.

He didn't say a word to me as I exited my bedroom. He just stood up silently and followed me as I went from room to room. I was staring out the kitchen window at the storm-ravaged mess that was my backyard when he finally spoke to me again. "Misty…" He trailed off again unable to continue – his attempt to break the uncomfortable silence failing miserably.

"Brock, I know you're right. Neither of us can make this journey alone." I responded without diverting my gaze from the scene outside my window. Without making eye contact I turned to look at him again and continued. "As much as it hurts we have to go. This is for our healing as well as to honor Ash."

For the first time that day he smiled – it was a halfhearted smile but it was genuine, "S-so, you'll let me help you pack?"

Shaking my head in response to his question I pointed towards the hall closet. "I'm sorry Brock…I lied. I've been packed for three weeks."


	3. The Losing Battle Has Begun

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I'd have lots of money. I don't have lots of money so… I don't own Pokémon.

Categories: AAML, Angst

Rated: T just to be on the safe side

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be but real life has been a little crazy on my end. My mom had surgery and my grandmother is in the hospital so I haven't had a lot of time to write this story. I have the whole story laid out in my head it's getting it on paper that takes the time I hope to update again this week!

**Chapter 4: _The Losing Battle Has Begun_**

Sometime after noon on April 1st is when the mood finally changed and things went down hill from there. There was no warning as the weather shifted and the sky grew dark. The sun that was shining brightly only moments before was blocked out by thick black rain clouds and lightning danced across the sky. Loud thunder made a crescendo around us as large drops of water spilled out of the heavens.

We were still a mile away from the Viridian City Pokémon Center when the storm started. The dirt path we were traveling on became a mud hole as we dashed forward in an attempt to find some sort of cover. Unfortunately there wasn't anywhere for us take refuge. The trees along the path that once resided on the outskirts of route one had been cut down recently to prevent thieves from mugging unsuspecting trainers. So, as you can imagine – we were dripping wet and covered with mud when we finally arrived at the Pokémon Center.

However, being cold, wet and dirty was the least of our problems. As doors swished open and we stepped onto the tile entry way I could feel our luck dropping to a new low. All three of us stopped dead in our tracks and even Ash and Pikachu stopped chattering. The warm moist air that immediately entered our nostrils smelled like a mixture of rain, mud and sweat.

Starting on my left I let my eyes sweep across the entire lobby and taking a moment I let it all sink in. There were so many trainers retreating from the storm that the small room was overflowing with people. Some of them were so exhausted from traveling that they were sleeping in heaps on the floor and Nurse Joy was nowhere to be seen.

The day that had started out so pleasantly had become an angry ferocious monster that wished to devour all of my joy. I could feel the exhaustion and defeat setting in and my body began to feel as though it was made of something much more heavy than a Snorlax. Motionlessly, I stood there, silently, contemplating how my perfect morning had transformed into the current fiasco that I was now experiencing. Before I could wrap my brain around the entire situation and how the days events had transpired the boys piteous squabble broke through my daze. I'll never forget what they were arguing about – if you can call it arguing. It was more like Brock just being Brock and Ash being well – Ash.

I can still hear the sense of urgency that he had in his voice while almost shouting the phrase, "Ash! Stop!" I looked up just in time to witness Brock acting incredibly silly he was almost jumping up and down in front of the Ash. He was waving his arms madly in an attempt to keep the younger boy from stepping off of the tile and onto the carpet with his muddy shoes.

Ash muttered to himself, almost silently, "Uhhhhh…." As he stood there looking back at Brock with a puzzled expression on his face trying to figure out why Brock didn't want him to walk any further. At the age of seventeen he was still clueless about some things. To me in my currently overwhelmed state of mind their overtly animated and highly ridiculous antics broke past my funk, so a small giggle escaped my lips as I watched their escapades unfold. At this point the entire ensemble of conscious trainers were watching with rapt attention as my traveling companions made a mockery of them selves.

With each of Ash's new attempts to get past Brock on their actions grew much more exaggerated and some of the onlookers even began to laugh out loud. I recognized the change in Ash's demeanor, as he grew more impatient and his irritation increased. I knew Ash was tired as I was and it would only be a matter of time before he snapped at Brock. Traveling with them for seven years had taught me many things one of the most important was when to stay out if it. Besides, Ash can be extra cute when he is annoyed.

Only when their voices started to grow louder and they reached the peak of their insanity did Nurse Joy emerge from the back. I could hear the concern clearly displayed in her voice as she asked, "Is everything alright out here?"

Before I could even look up or make eye contact with her Brock had made it over to the counter and was holding her hands in his. I could hear his mindless babbling from where I was standing and he had traipsed across the already soaked carpet tracking mud everywhere. I rolled my eyes at the sight as Ash and Pikachu stooped to examine the mess Brock had made. It was only then that Ash finally comprehended why Brock didn't want him to step onto the carpet.


End file.
